Saffron Champion
by Ulrich-Stern3277
Summary: Tyson is a gym leader in Saffron City. Read his tale of his adventures in and out of that gym. Rated T for Mild Language in Future Chapters. OC's Grace and Allen, used with Permission. Tyson and other OC's are mine


***Flashback***

"Haunter is unable to battle, Medicham wins! Tyson Harris is victorious." The ref yelled. Sabrina looked at her last Pokémon on the ground and threw a huge temper tantrum as she chucked the marsh badge at me. As I caught it I heard her yell. "It's not fair. I shouldn't have lost!" She walked up to me and I said "Sabrina, you are such a sore loser. Learn to have fun with your Pokémon and you'll do great." I told her as I set the badge in my badge case. "You know what Tyson?" she asked me "I'm done! I am done with this gym, done with this city! This gym is all yours; you're the new gym leader. I am leaving." With that Sabrina grabbed her stuff and left.

***End Flashback***

I woke up at around 9:30 a.m. and went through my morning routine when I'm at home. I grabbed some clothes and went to take a shower. After I got dressed, grabbed my Pokéball belt and Pokéballs, I ran upstairs (closing the basement door behind me) and went into the dining room. My parents left me a note that read; _Tyson, we left for our research trip at 7 a.m., you're on your own for the next 5 days. We left you an envelope with some money to pay for food. Remember to do your chores in the pens and try not to burn the house down. -Love Mom and Dad. PS- Dad needs you to feed Nidoran_

I pulled on a pair of work boots and walked out the back door with a five gallon pail of Pokémon food. As I fed the Eevee, my cell phone rang. My best friend Allen Cotter was on his way over and he was bringing our best friend Grace. I told him I'd meet him, ended the call, and then turned to finish my Eevee chores.

10:30 rolled around and Allen's Salamence came out of the sky with Allen and Grace on its back. Allen and Grace got off and Salamence was returned to its Pokéball, and Grace threw her arms around me. "Hey Tyson, how have you been?" she asked me (She speaks no English, but I understand everything she says (she's a humanoid clone of Mew, I have Arcanine DNA in my body)). I smiled and said "Great, you want to try for the magic badge again?" Grace nodded and said. "I'm pretty sure I can beat you this time. 3 Pokémon only though, agreed?" I just nodded

I smiled and said "Let's go to the gym and see." I threw Nidoran a rawhide bone to chew on, changed into my shoes, and we decided to bike into town. I grabbed my bike from the garage, Allen grabbed my dad's and Grace grabbed my mom's ad we were off. At the doors of the Saffron City Gym, Grace was looking more confident like she knew she was going to win. I opened the doors and we entered into the Temple of Fire (as I had renamed it) I walked to the far end of the battlefield and turned around. Grace pulled her pink hair (yes I said pink) over her shoulder and pulled a Pokéball out "Leafeon! Take the stage!" Leafeon popped out and gave me the stink eye. I kept calm and drew out my first Pokéball and threw it like I was playing baseball "Vulpix! Secure my victory!" Vulpix popped out and began to scratch her ear (My Vulpix is a girl and a total cutie). Now I should explain that I developed a way of telepathic communication with my Pokémon. It's a handy tool in battle because it catches your opponent off guard.

"Leafeon!" Grace yelled, "Use Razor Leaf!" Leafeon fired two sharp spinning leaves. Vulpix knew what to do immediately. She ducked and rolled out of the way "Good girl Vulpix! Give Leafeon your best flamethrower attack!" I called out. Vulpix opened her mouth and released a column of flames that consumed Leafeon. When Vulpix let up, there on the ground was a fainted Leafeon. Allen raised his left hand "Leafeon is unable to battle, Vulpix wins!"

As I returned Vulpix, Grace sent out Onyx and I countered by sending out Flygon. "Onyx, use rock slide!" Grace commanded. I had an idea, using my telepathic link I said _Flygon! Use Fly! _Flygon flapped his wings, took off, and avoided the rock slide.

"How did he do that? Tyson didn't even say anything." Grace asked. I looked at Allen; he was smiling because he knew what was happening. Flygon struck, knocking Onyx off guard and giving me the moment to attack. "Flygon use sandstorm, then dragon breath!" Flygon enshrouded Onyx in sand, and then he unleashed his dragon breath attack, that intense heat turned the cloud of sand into a pillar of glass with Onyx frozen inside. Grace returned him after I had Flygon break the pillar.

I put Flygon in his heavy ball, and released my second most faithful Pokémon, Medicham. He stood ready, balanced on one foot. Grace countered by releasing Skarmory. I wasn't sure how Medicham would fare but I sent him in swinging.

"Medicham, use thunder punch!" I yelled.

As Medicham's fist made contact, tendrils of electricity flew through the air. But Skarmory wasn't down yet. Grace just smirked "Skarmory, use aerial ace!" Before I had time to react, Medicham was sprawled out on the ground "Medicham," I yelled "Are you still able to fight?" he stood up and brushed himself off. "Alright!" I cheered. Then through our psychic link is said _Hit Skarmory hard with a Psy-Beam_. Medicham fired a beam from his forehead that knocked Skarmory down. After Skarmory didn't get up Allen said "Skarmory is unable to battle. Medicham wins, Tyson is the winner."

As Grace gathered her things up, I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small badge in the shape of a top hat with a question mark on it. I opened Grace's hand and placed it there "Great battle Grace, if anyone asks you, you beat me. Now let's go guys." I locked up the gym for the afternoon and we biked away.

As we biked away I thought to myself, _I'm gonna teach these two how to develop a link between them and their Pokémon. _Then aloud I said, "Guys, let's get back to my place. I have something I want to show you." We pedaled off quickly.


End file.
